With advance of photoelectric industry communication products have made significant progress. For instance, fast paced developments have appeared in the fields of wireless communication, wired communication or optical fiber communication. They have become hot prospects of future growing business and have great potentials. With fierce competition in the market place, consumer's demands on the communication systems are diversified. The elements used in the communication systems have a great impact on whether the operation of communication systems succeeds. The technology developments of the elements require matching measuring equipment and techniques to certify whether the elements and systems function properly. Thereby problems may be identified and improvements can be made.
Among the photoelectric elements, the radio frequency microwave element, radio frequency integrated circuit, and system on the chip (SOC) have the greatest potential and applicability. As the application range expands and demand grows, high frequency measurement technique and system facilities also become crucial. In the research and development of the measuring techniques, design and fabrication of the measuring station is a key that directly affects the result as well as the accuracy of the measured data.
Many techniques for fabricating the measuring station are already known in the art. For instance U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,492,822, 6,486,687 and 6,288,557 have disclosed these techniques. They provide techniques and system equipment that may be operated to achieve a certain result. However, they generally focus on the characteristics related to the fine-tuned probe and the equipment movement during measurement, or the improvement of space arrangement of the measuring equipment, or the gap between the base of the measuring equipment and the holding platen of the elements to avoid electric leakage. The holding platen is specially designed to prevent electromagnetic interference (EMI). In other words, the cited references mainly aim at providing techniques to improve signal transmission function between the probe and the measuring object.
The techniques provided by the aforementioned cited references are merely adaptable for a portion of photoelectric elements because they cannot achieve accurate optical coupling and measure every type of products. Moreover, the holding platen cannot precisely align every type of photoelectric elements being measured. Thus, accurate optical coupling is difficult to accomplish. Furthermore, since the environmental temperature cannot be adjusted dynamically to maintain the stability or the temperature cannot be adjusted to a desired condition, the aforementioned references, performance and design still have room for improvement. Particularly, the shortcoming of inaccurate optical coupling often causes erroneous measurements and makes the resulting data meaningless.